Suburban Almanac
The Suburban Almanac is a book containing data on all the plants the player owns and all the zombies that the player has encountered. Each time a new zombie appears in the seed choosing menu at the start of a level , a new card appears with the zombie name and picture but instead of a description there is a message reading encountered yet. The Suburban Almanac is unlocked upon the completion of level 2-4 in Adventure Mode. Although important information like damage, recharge, and cost are shown for each plant and similar statistics is included for each zombie, some information is wrong or misleading and some is missing altogether. The flavor text for each entry is fairly humorous and may include jokes or references to other parts of the game. For instance, Imitater's description is: "I remember the zombie wars back in '76; back then we didn't have all these fancy Peashooters and Jalapenos and stuff. All we had was guts, guts and a spoon". It can be accessed from the Main Menu, in the plant selection screen by clicking on the Almanac button, in the pause menu, or on a specific zombie. Almanac entries for zombies and plants do not appear until they have been encountered. Gallery File:Almanac plants.png|Plants page as seen on PopCap's website File:Almanac zombies.png|Zombies page as Seen on PopCap's website File:PlantsAlmanac.png|PC/MacBook Plants Almanac File:AnimatedAlmanac.gif|Animated Almanac File:IMG 1179.png|Android/iOS Almanac Zombies page File:Screenshot 09.jpg|Imitater's entry in the Almanac. File:Suburban almanac.jpg|You found a Suburban Almanac File:Zomalmanac.png|DS Almanac Zombies Page File:IPodAlmanac.jpg|Part of the Plants Almanac Entries in the iPod version File:ZombiesAlmanac.png|The Zombies Almanac in the PC/MacBook version File:Suburban Almanac.png|Completed Almanac on the iPad version. Trivia * The name is likely a reference to the Suburban Book of the Dead a novel by Robert Rankin. *The Giga-gargantuar, Trash Can Zombie, Giga Football Zombie, the Target Zombie, the Baseball Zombie, the Catapult Baseball Zombie and the ZomBotany Zombies do not show up in the Suburban Almanac. *In the Pumpkin description, Renfield, a character from Popcap's'' Peggle'' is mentioned. is the small drawing in the upper-left corner.]] *Only 48 seed packets can be seen in the Almanac. To access the Imitater's entry, the player must click the image in the topleft corner of the Plant section. **However, in the iPad, iPhone, iPod Touch and Android versions, the Imitater has its own seed packet. *The background for the card for the Plants are coloured like brown dirt, and the background for the card for the Zombies is colored like blue stone, much like a gravestone texture. *The Sunflower's and the regular Zombie's outlines are seen in the background of the Almanac. *The background of each plant's animation in the Almanac varies according to the environment it can be used in, but all zombies have the same background, which is the grassy backdrop in the Day levels (with the exception of the Zombie Bobsled Team, which will be standing on a patch of ice created by a Zomboni). *There are four major differences between DS almanac and the almanac of all other versions: :#The seed packets are shown on the bottom screen while the entries are on the top screen. The length of some of the entries separates them into two pages. :#The Almanac in the iPod touch/iPhone and DS version is not large enough to show all types of zombies at once. Instead, a scroll bar, similar to what is shown on the Mini-game, Puzzle Mode and Survival Mode menus, is used. :#The Almanac is not accessible on the DS pause menu. :#In the main screen, the Almanac is only be seen 1 word: Almanac (not like the others, it doesn't have "The Suburban". *The plant in the index is the Sunflower, but the first plant is Peashooter. **This may be because the Sunflower is extremely important but the Peashooter is the first plant you get. *Peashooter, Wall-nut, Puff-shroom, and Jalapeno are the only plants to be referenced to in another plant's entry. Category:Items Category:Night